The True Meaning of Christmas
by The Relentless Rebel Gang
Summary: Christmas used to be about time for sharing and families. Now it's just about presents and fairy tales. This story will define what 'The True Meaning of Christmas' really is. Contains quotes from The Powerpuff Girls Episodes: Stuck Up, Up, and Away and Twas The Fight Before Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**The True Meaning of Christmas**

Twas the city of Viletown, and everywhere international.

The citizens are preparing for the way that's most fashionable.

The snow is covering the grounds like white blankets.

Everybody is decorating their house with trinkets.

The wind whistles through the air and past the trees.

The soothing sound is coming from the breeze.

Yes, that's right it's Christmas. The very next day,

And everyone is looking forward to receiving their presents and play.

The presents will be delivered by a certain fat guy.

He owns a sledge with special reindeers that can fly.

However there is one family that doesn't feel.

They don't think he is real.

* * *

><p>At the Relentless Rebel Gang's house, in the living room house they are discussing how Christmas is overrated and why Santa doesn't exist.<p>

Jayden questions: "Why is mah playas gettin buckwild over Chrizzle for? Yo ass can just loot presents any time!"

"I know! Seriously dude it's not like the citizens of Viletown are Christians. It's stated in the Bible that it was proven that Jesus wasn't even born on 25th December as shepherds were watching their flock during Jesus' birth according to Luke 2:7-8" Brandon complains.

"Yeah it's just commercialized now! It's just about those greedy fucking businesses trying to make money out of us. I remember the time when I went to see "Santa" in the Mall. I sat on his knee and told him what I wanted then his beard fell off and it came out that he was just some douchebag dressed up as Santa. That was one of the worst days of my life" Asher reflects and starts to get emotional.

"Yeah dat was kind of wack BUT GET OVER IT MAN! Yo ass is still standing!" Jayden exclaims. He then grabs Asher on both of his shoulders, lifts him in the air and starts to shake him like a tambourine.

"Jayden, Dude! Stop!" Brandon orders.

"Sorry. Well shiiiit, it just bugs be when I peep one of mah crew thugz down" Jayden apologises. He gently puts Asher to the ground and puts his arm round him, he then rubs his head.

"It's O.K." Asher forgives. He then flies up excitedly into the air and exclaims "The good thing about Christmas is THAT WE CAN RAVE ALL NIGHT LONG!" Next he waves his hands in the air.

Brandon and Jayden fly up to Asher and they all smack their hands together and shout "YAY!"

Ami overhears the conversation and walks into the room. "Oh, hey guys" she greets. I just overheard your conversation about Christmas and about Santa being not real and raving. All of these things are true but the main thing about Christmas is that we're all together as a family and also look on the plus side, you get a vacation from school".

Brandon, Asher and Jayden say "You're right". They fly over to Amy and they hug each other.

* * *

><p>Not far from the streets wonders a young girl. Her hair tangled representing clumps of red lumpy clay, her clothes thin and torn like dirty thin rags with a balmy black blanket hugging her shoulders, her pale face with shades of blue coming through and her shivering harmonizing with the whistling wind.<p>

She is scouting for the necessities for Christmas which are presents, food, furniture and even somewhere to stay if she is lucky. The girl is hovering down an alleyway and is scavenging through a dustbin.

"I suppose this would do, I can just fix it" she says to herself as she fishes out a broken bicycle. Then she hides behind two bushes which are like green curtains. She is underneath a window gleaming which is a bright light. There is a smell of Christmas cookies that contrasts the pungent smell of the dustbin. There is a lady inside who is very elegant looking, without a care in the world. She places cutters in the shapes of magical Christmas symbols, then she throws the parts of the biscuits that haven't been cut with the shapes into the dustbin.

"What a waste of food, just because they're not cut into a certain shape doesn't mean they're not edible" the girl ponders to herself. Without hesitation she whips the scraps out of the bin and experiences the taste of Heaven in her mouth. All of a sudden the lady barges out the house with a look of anger on her face.

"Hey! Go away! Stop scavenging through my dustbin now!" she roars. Her teeth are bare and she is snarling like a lion.

"Sorry I didn't mean to cause any harm…..but….." the girls replies nervously.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU FILTHY RAGGERMUFFIN!" she bellows louder and tries to throw a bucket of ice cold water at her but she misses. The girl scurries away in terror.

She is walking along the lonely roads of Viletown and past the warm beaming houses of excited children and stressed out parents preparing for Christmas. She sees one family arguing with each other as they are struggling with putting on the Christmas lights.

"That isn't the true meaning of Christmas. They should be thankful that they are a family with a warm roof over their heads and food in their bellies" she mumbles to herself.

She turns her head the other way to a place "where she calls home." Whilst she is walking she hears a bellow of joy echo down the street, "Hey, Merry Christmas Lessbucks!"

She turns her head to the right and sees Asher through the window of his house bouncing around and waving at her in excitement.

"Oh, hi" she speaks wearily giving a limp wave. Lessbucks then trots, lighting up the slippery drive way with the grit at the bottom helping her up on the way to the window where Asher is. The rest of Asher's family come up to the window.

Jayden narrows his eyes at Lessbucks with his arms folded and gives a threatening glare. He then turns his head to Asher and asks in confusion and annoyance "Asher, whoz ass is dis hoe n' how tha fuck do you know her?"

Asher answers "Her name's Pauper Lessbucks. She is just a friend. She attends the homeless shelter where I volunteer."

An expression of guilt appears on Pauper's face and her voice begins to get softer and quieter. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I'd better go" she states with sadness in her voice. Lessbucks turns her back towards The Relentless Rebel Gang and just as she is about to walk into the unwelcoming cruel slums, she hears someone shout "Hey! Wait!"

She turns her head round and notices Brandon with a smile on his face. "You're more than welcome to stay with us" he beams. He then turns his head to Jayden and his voice turns to annoyance "I'm sorry that my brother is being such an Ass Wipe again."

Jayden looks back at Brandon and tries to justify his actions "What I was only tryin ta protect you muthafuckas, biatch? Us dudes don't give a fuck whoz ass she is!"

"Oh Jayden, stop being such a drama queen!" Ami mocks him. Everyone then laughs at him, including Lessbucks, causing his face to resemble a beetroot.

After humiliating Jayden, Ami focuses her attention to Lessbucks. "You can stay with us if you like" she smiles.

Lessbucks' expression then changes, her eyes become bigger and her mouth becomes wider. "Really!" she gasps.

"Sure it's Christmas" Ami responds.

Lessbucks shakes with excitement as she is taking all of the kindness in that has been offered to her. "Thank you!" she squeals with delight and rushes away from the punishing cold weather into the rewarding warm house.

Throughout the night The Relentless Rebel Gang and Lessbucks play Christmas games and watch T.V, filling the atmosphere with joy and excitement.

"Right, bed time guys!" Ami announces.

Everyone's faces fill with disappointment but they daren't challenge her as they know that they would be challenging a vicious lion. They all reluctantly obey her and go to bed.

* * *

><p>They all peacefully sleep by the sound of a soothing orchestra with the percussion of the snowflakes beating on the window panes, church bells ringing with cheer, the wind singing peacefully.<p>

In Brandon, Asher and Jayden's room we see a shadow shuffling around. It certainly isn't dancing to this relaxing orchestra outside. Its movements look very distressed and unsettled.

"EVERYONE! QUICK! WAKE UP!" someone screams. The light is switched on. The shadow is revealed. It's Asher and he has woken up in a cold sweat.

Ami and Lessbucks rush to his room. "Asher, what it is?" Ami asks with concern.

"I can sense that something bad is going to happen" Asher quivers.

Jayden starts to come round as he was dragged away from the land of nod. "Asher, you mo' betta not be overreacting!" he snaps in annoyance.

"Dude, when Asher senses trouble, there is trouble!" Brandon says firmly to Jayden.

Asher warns "We got to act fast before it's too late!"

Lessbucks is about to follow them but Ami stops her. "You should stay here. It's not really safe for you to go" Ami orders.

"Please, I really want to help you guys" Lessbucks begs.

* * *

><p>After a lot of persuasion, The Relentless Rebel Gang let her go with them. They all wrap up warm. "Right Lessbucks, grab my hand!" Ami commands as she extends her arm out to her. Lessbucks grabs onto her hand forming a paper chain. They fly through the window outside their warm sheltered room, into the harshness of reality, letting Asher lead the way. The cloudy sky is blocking the vision of The Relentless Rebel Gang and Lessbucks, making it difficult for them to see where they are going.<p>

"Right, everyone use your Eye Beams!" Brandon orders. Everyone obeys him. Their red beams fight against the fog making it slightly easier for them to see where they are going. It seems like they have been flying round for hours.

"Asher, just where tha fuck is we going, exactly?" Jayden inquires irritably.

Asher then pulls a face like he has found the destination. "Jayden! Open a vortex! We're going to Townsville!" he barks.

"This mo' betta lead ta something!" sighs Jayden in disbelief and he reluctantly opens the vortex and everyone goes through it.

* * *

><p>The City of Townsville! The Relentless Rebel Gang have finally arrived! The Town is very quiet and peaceful. Not a creature is stirring. Not even an insect. As Townsville's citizens are waiting to receive presents from a certain fat guy.<p>

"Finally our crazy asses here biaaatch! What do our phat asses do now up in dis bangin town?" Jayden says sarcastically.

Lessbucks breathes in the crisp air of Townsville as she soaks up the tranquil atmosphere in contrast to the noise and distress in Viletown. "This place is really calm and relaxing. I'm ready to explore this town!" she croons with happiness.

"No time!" Asher responds in a hurry, "We've gotta teleport to The North Pole!"

Jayden folds his arms and rolls his eyes "Oh not again!" he groans.

"Jayden! We're here on a mission to save lives, not on holiday!" snaps Brandon. Jayden then loses the attitude and starts to obey Brandon.

"Lessbucks, grab my hand!" Ami orders. She grabs her hand and holds it tightly.

"Let's go! We've got not time to lose!" Asher commands. Everyone follows his orders and they all teleport to The North Pole.

* * *

><p>They finally arrive at The North Pole! The North Pole?! Why are they here for?! What's going on there?!<p>

"Why tha fuck do we need ta be there up in tha straight-up original gangsta place?" Jayden moans.

Brandon focuses his vision on Jayden. "Jayden!" he warns.

"Oh right!" Jayden replies sheepishly and becomes silent.

"Right! This way!" Asher instructs.

Everyone flies up to the sky with Ami holding Lessbuck's hand. They head right and fly through the clear night sky. Whilst flying the gang admire the view from above and below with pine trees hugged by pure white snow, polar bears playing, golden glowing stars in the sky that resemble sequins sewn onto smooth silky soft midnight blue fabric. They head towards a large mountain chalet.

"Everybody land here!" Asher asserts. The gang obey him and land into the soft snow. The chalet is surrounded by a fleet of trucks with a beautifully decorated triangular white building with black structures on it that resemble radiant ribbons standing in front of them. The main structure consists of a long annex that looks like a Christmas cake covered in icing with cake figures placed all over. The location is in an isolated yet welcoming area.

"Follow me!" Asher calls. Everyone follows him and head cautiously towards the building. Behind the building lurks a sinister silhouette. Mean and menacing. Ready to pounce on its prey. It's next victim. The shadow lurks out in front of them! "AAHH!" Asher shrieks.

"What the fuck?" Ami asks as she is startled by the creature as she puts her arms around Lessbucks, protecting her from this unknown creature.


	2. Chapter 2

The gang look at the creature and see a snowman. Not a happy, jolly snowman but a very angry and intimidating one. He is wearing a black top hat which makes him look a few inches taller with a shiny pimp chain draped round his neck. The chain is so shiny that just looking at it will blind you. He has a short stubby carrot nose with squinting eyes, giving an evil glare and he is snarling. "What is you bustin up in mah ghetto?" he questions with a threating tone in this voice. He gets out a gun and points it at them.

Everyone is now frightened except Jayden. He goes in front of the gang to protect them. "Look here snowman! We up in enough shiznit as it is without you botherin our asses muthafucka! We all have supa powers n' is cap proof! We can either sort dis up tha easy as fuck as fuck way or tha hard way?" Jayden snarls as his face intimidates the snowman.

The snowman's expression changes into a more timid expression. He backs away and leaves the gang alone. Everyone is relieved.

"That was so rad dude!" Brandon exclaims.

"You're really brave, standing up to this scary snowman" Lessbucks states.

"Thanks for saving us Jayden!" Ami congratulates.

"Anythang fo' mah crew" Jayden replies modestly.

"We need to get into this building now!" Asher barks with real urgency.

"Dude are you serious?" Brandon asks in confusion.

"Very!" Asher answers with conviction, "That's where I can sense that trouble is going to happen!" Asher then looks at everyone. "Follow me, we need to find an entrance to this building to get in and we need to be very quiet. We don't want to be noticed!" he asserts. The gang follow him and they tip toe quietly in search of an entrance.

"I've found an entrance!" Lessbucks shrieks with excitement. She points to the door of the building which is left open.

"Shh! Keep yo' voice down!" Jayden whispers.

"Good work Lessbucks!" Brandon praises.

* * *

><p>The gang creep up to the door and enter silently into the building. They are now in a room which is pitch black and they can't see anything. "Everyone! Use your Eye Beams!" Brandon instructs in a quiet voice. Everyone turns them on and then try to find their way around the now slightly dimly lit room. All of a sudden, the gang hear a jolly laugh.<p>

"Ho-Ho-Ho!" chuckles a deep jovial voice.

"Hoes, aye, biatch? This is gonns be all kindsa bangin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. As soon as I grab mah handz on they ass I be gonna make shizzle dat I gots a massive gang bang wit them!" Jayden perks up with excitement. He then uses his Super Hearing to find out where the sound is coming from. He finds the spot. Next he uses his Eye Beams to see where it is. He sees a door. "Da hoes is all up in dis door playa! Come up in muthafuckas!" Jayden beckons with glee. He opens the door and enters. Everyone trails after him. "What tha fuck is this, biatch? Whoever up in there holla'd dat there be hoes inside!" Jayden questions in disbelief.

Much to Jayden's disappointment there aren't any hoes but there are elves working at a factory, producing toys, clothes, ornaments, candy etc. "This is Santa's factory where he produces presents for everyone for Christmas!" Brandon replies irritably.

"Why was tha pimpin' muthafucka rappin' bout hoes?" Jayden asks angrily.

Brandon claps his hand to forehead and sighs in disgust "Dude, that's his signature laugh! Even a retard knows this, seriously!"

"So Santa really does exist?" Asher asks excitedly.

"Looks that way" Ami responds.

The elves grind to a halt and stare at the intruders with blank expressions. A fat elf and a thin elf walk up to them. They then give an inviting smile. "Hi, my name is Tom" introduces the fat elf.

"My name is John" says the thin elf.

"Welcome to Santa's workshop!" Tom and John bellow with cheer.

The rest of the elves expressions changes from blank to merry as they start to cheer with joy. The gang start to feel like celebrities. "Please feel free to have a look round" Tom offers.

A sexually provocative, busty female elf walks seductively up to Jayden. She is dressed in a green PVC short dress with a white short sleeved blouse underneath. Her legs are covered in white stockings with red stripes up to her knees, which in Jayden's eyes are similar to candy canes that are waiting to be licked. Her feet are in red pointy toe stilettos. Her lips are plump, painted with red lipstick and her eyes are covered in light blue glittery eye shadow. The eye shadow blends in with her blue innocent moonstones eyes that compliment her snow white skin. She has blonde pigtails that go up to her shoulders with a green pointy elf hat that dangles a miniature golden bell at the top. "Hey, you look the type that likes to have fun" she states playfully.

Jayden then starts to feel warm and liberated. His trousers begin to get tighter and tighter. It feels as though there is a certain creature inside them that's trying to escape. It could only mean one thing. He's having an erection. "Hell yeah! Whatz yo' name?" he questions in anticipation.

She puts her lips near to his ear and whispers seductively "You needn't need to know that." Jayden's heart begins to beat faster as he feels her fresh breath against his skin. The elf then holds his hand which gets him more excited. "Follow me" she encourages and walks with him. Jayden turns his head to the gang and winks to say that he has scored. Is this really love or lust? We'll find out later on.

"Typical!" Brandon sighs. Ami, Asher and Lessbucks look at each other, smile and shake their heads giving the no signal.

Brandon discovers a muscular tattooed elf in the far right corner and flies up to him. "Hey dude! Those tattoos are so fucking gnarly!" Brandon compliments.

"Hey thanks" replies the tattooed elf. The two go off and start talking to each other.

John goes up to Ami. "Let me show you the way, Madam" he offers.

Feeling jealous, Tom then goes in front of John. "No, let me show you round" the "left out" elf insists.

The two begin to fight each other for Ami's affection like a pack of animals. Ami starts to blush as she doesn't know what to say. "Hey guys, why don't both of you show me around?" she suggests.

The two squabbling elves put their differences aside and agree. They then start to tour Ami. Asher and Lessbucks join along. "This is so wonderful!" Lessbucks blurts happily.

* * *

><p>The two cheerful elves show them what really goes on behind the scenes.<p>

The scenes of the factory that is. This is beyond a lot of people's wildest dreams.

As Ami, Asher and Lessbucks stare in awe.

That is definitely something that they have never seen before.

They see the production of the toys.

Their faces fill with many joys.

Now to the best part.

Where's the best part to start?

Here it is. The machine. The one that produces candy canes.

If you wanted to buy them in Viletown, you would have to walk down a dark, isolated, derelict lane.

* * *

><p>"Here, take a candy cane" offers John.<p>

Tom then takes a handful of canes and greedily stuffs them in his mouth. "They're really delicious" he talks with his mouth full.

"Thanks" Ami and Lessbuck reply and they help themselves to a cane from the machine.

Asher stands back. "Hey Asher. Why don't you take a Cane? You used to love them as a child" asks Ami.

Asher hates to eat outside as he has a phobia of germs and he doesn't trust strangers preparing food in case of poor hygiene e.g. they haven't washed their hands before preparing food etc. "Erm…no thanks" he says warily, as he doesn't want to hurt the elves feelings.

"Suit yourself" Ami responds. She sucks her candy cane and it feels to her like pure bliss. She can feel it melt in her mouth like a smooth clear waterfall with a sugary taste.

"Wow this is great!" she exclaims, "Here you try Lessbucks."

Lessbucks then puts her cane in her mouth and savours the sweet taste stoking against her tongue. "Asher, you don't know what you're missing out on!" she encourages. No matter have many times you try to persuade him, he is insistent that he doesn't like to eat out.

* * *

><p>All of a sudden the atmosphere has changed. There is total silence and everyone stands to attention. Brandon returns to Ami, Asher and Lessbucks followed by Jayden who looks like he had got dressed in a rush. "You officially did it with her, didn't you?" Brandon whispers with disgust.<p>

"Hell yeah! I've never busted a nut dis phat before biaaatch!" Jayden answers with pride.

Brandon glares at him and is about to say something.

"SHH! He's coming!" John whispers to Brandon and Jayden. The boys then become silent and start to pay attention.

"CCRREEKK!" The door hisses as it opens slowly which makes everyone jump and become more on edge.

"HO-HO-HO!" cackles a deep sinister laugh. Just who could that be? A dark giant shadow stamps through the door. It looks like a certain fat guy. The one that everybody has been talking about. The shadow steps into the light. The identity is revealed. It's a man who is dressed in red and white with big black boots and long white unkempt beard. It's Santa Claus. But he doesn't look too jolly. Actually not jolly at all. He appears to be vexed. Vexed? But why? He stomps up to The Relentless Rebel Gang. "What are you guys doing here?" he growls as he shows a hostile expression on his face. A terrified Ami is about to answer but she is then interrupted.

"Well why didn't you come and see me?" Santa asks as his voice changes from anger to happiness. His scary demeanour then changes to being very friendly and upbeat. He then turns towards the crowds of elves and smiles and they all relax and sigh with relief. "Well why didn't anybody tell me that we had guests?" he questions with a jovial tone. The Relentless Rebel Gang and Lessbucks take a long sigh of relief and become melting ice creams as their postures relax. "Come on in to my office. We can have a chat and drink some Nog Cola" Santa invites. He leads the way.

The Relentless Rebel Gang and Lessbucks follow him. They end up at a door. One that looks fierce with a sign that says "Santa's Workshop, PRIVATE!" Their bodies start to tense up again and become stiffer than statues.

Santa looks at them. "Well what are you guys waiting for? Don't just stand there. Come on in!" he asserts as a grin paints his face. He gives the door a big push which opens to a spacious friendly, fun filled room.

* * *

><p>The room has an inviting scent of Myrrh which would make anyone feel at home and a snug open fire place that enhances the smell and makes its presence as if it's another guest by adding warmth to the room. There are other friends there as well with two arms chairs and a sofa in the middle surrounding the place, a dazzling Christmas tree on the far left corner of the room. On the right hand side of the room lies a large office table with a modern computer sitting on top. Jayden and Asher stare at the computer with amusement. "Yo Claus!" Jayden shouts, "Can we go on tha computer?"<p>

"Oh, can we? Can we?" Asher asks with enthusiasm as he jumps up and down with excitement.

Brandon then looks at Asher and Jayden. "Dudes that's rude!" he says sternly.

"It's alright!" Santa responds, "Of course they can play on my computer." Asher and Jayden fly to the computer in a frenzy and start to play on it.

"Just don't download any pornography!" Ami warns. The boys start to have a red complexion as that comment embarrasses them.

Jayden tries to cover his and Asher's tracks by responding "We never downlizzle any sex n thangs!"

Brandon, Ami and Lessbucks sit on the sofa and begin to relax and take in the warmth of the room. This definitely is a new and pleasant experience for Lessbucks as she has never experienced staying in a warm room. Santa then looks at Lessbucks like he has seen her before. He marches up to her and gets close to her. "GET OUT!" he roars.


	3. Chapter 3

Lessbucks looks shocked. "Why, what have I done?" she asks with a quiver in her voice.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Santa retorts. He then grabs her ear and starts to drag her.

"HEY! GET THE FUCK OFF HER YOU FAT BASTARD!" Ami yells as she does a front flip and kicks Santa in the belly. Lessbucks slips out of his hand and Ami catches her whilst Santa falls to the ground.

Santa gets back up. "Don't let that despicable brat deceive you!" he warns, "Years ago she broke into my office and switched my nice list over my naughty list!"

"Naughty aye?" Jayden sniggers to himself.

Brandon hears him. "Not that kind of naughty!" he snaps quietly.

Santa then continues "Resulting in me giving the nice kids coal and her Superpowers!"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Lessbucks responds with confusion.

Santa then walks up to a giant red plaque with the upper edge of the frame carved into a shape of a menacing, evil devil's head. He points to the bronze sheet in the middle of the plaque with the word "NAUGHTY" carved on with big red letters. "Well maybe this might remind you!" he shouts and he puts his finger on the name "Princess Morbucks".

Pauper is now startled. "But that's not my name! My name is Pauper Lessbucks!" she trembles in disbelief.

"I know what a sick twisted wealthy liar you really are! SO STOP TRYING TO PRETEND TO BE A POOR PERSON!" Santa bellows.

"Ha! I knew dat dat biiiiatch was a lyin skank ass biiiatch whoz ass was tryin ta play our asses all along!" Jayden gloats.

Ami tries to calm the situation down. "I'm sure that there is some kind of misunderstanding."

Asher then chimes in "There is! She wouldn't do it! I can sense it!"

Santa then asserts "Don't let her fool you!"

Lessbucks turns her back towards everyone and runs out. Asher then flies after her and calls "Wait come back!"

"I'd better go after them! I can't leave two vulnerable children on their own in the middle of nowhere!" states Ami and flies out in a rush.

Brandon looks at Jayden in revulsion. "Now look what you've done man?" he snaps. He too goes after Lessbucks, Ami and Asher.

"This sucks muthafucka! I be goin fo' a strutt!" Jayden moans. He then storms off angrily and leaves the building.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Lessbucks is running away from everyone with the snowdrops beating on her head and the wind trying to push her backwards into the snow. But she continues on, not letting the wind and the snowdrops beat her down like everybody else has throughout her life. Also she is trying to fight the battle of her tears that are cutting into her eyelids in order to escape from her eyes and run along her tear ducts and down her cheeks to freedom. She feels a massive lump down her throat that is attempting to choke her but she starts to breathe heavily to make it go down and not get the better of her. Finally sanctuary is found as Lessbucks shelters herself amongst some pine trees.<p>

* * *

><p>Ami, Brandon and Asher are flying in the sky and searching for Lessbucks with Asher leading the way. "Who the fuck does Santa Cunt think he is manhandling young girls and chucking them in the middle of nowhere?" Ami grunts with anger.<p>

Brandon begins to ponder and comes up with a theory. "I think Santa has mistaken her for her mirror counterpart who is actually called Princess Morbucks who resides in Townsville. We've got to….."

Asher interrupts "She's over there!" He points to some pine trees. Everyone then makes their landing by the pine trees and starts to look for her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Jayden is walking around to let off some steam. "I just can't believe how tha fuck wack dem hoes is muthafucka! Why can't they just except tha fact dat she be a lyin lil hoe!" he mumbles to himself. He looks around the scenery and starts to walk backwards and next he trips over and hits his head onto the ground which makes him blackout.<p>

Lessbucks has gone missing, Jayden has blacked out, what is going to happen next? Surely it couldn't get any worse? It'll only start to get better, right?

* * *

><p>"This way!" Asher directs as he heads right. Ami and Brandon follow him into the dark but delightful forest. Asher freezes.<p>

"Asher, what's wrong!" Brandon shrieks. He places his hand on Asher's cheek but he feels like he has touched a block of ice. Brandon then freaks out as this was unusual for him "His temperature has dropped!"

Ami then uses her Super Hearing to listen to Asher's normal upbeat rhythm of his heart. Unfortunately she hears his heart beating in a low, slow, sorrowful downbeat pattern. "His heart beat is slowing down!" she says as she is trying to hold back her tears. "Brandon, take Asher with you! I'll continue to search for Lessbucks." Brandon picks up Asher and cradles him firmly in his arms. He then takes off and flies away.

Ami uses her Super Hearing to listen out for Lessbucks. No sound. She tries to use her Super Smell to smell where she is. A slithery back silhouette goes up behind her. Puts its arm around her chest and a smothers a handkerchief in her face. She faints. She is dragged away.

That's unusual for her to be affected by in hailing in some toxic chemical. The Relentless Rebel Gang are stronger than The Powerpuff Girls. The Rowdyruff Boys. Her brothers weren't affected by The Rowdyruff Boy's Afterburners which killed The Powerpuff Girls for a short time. They're even stronger than The Powerpunk Girls who are stronger than The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys together! She's the strongest member of the gang. However the gang have one weakness. A weakness that could kill them. ANECDOTE Y!

* * *

><p>Jayden starts to come round. He is disorientated. He can't move his arms and legs. He is feeling cold. His eyes mange to open slightly. He is clamped down to the ceiling. His eyes manage to open more. He discovers that he is in some sort of ice building. An igloo perhaps?<p>

The cold air awakes him and he finally comes round. Jayden looks to the left of the room and sees the blonde elf who he got off with in the same position as him but unconscious. An emotion of distress gets inside of him. He looks to the right of the room and sees Ami in the same position as well and is unconscious too. This makes him seethe with anger.

Worse is to come. Gangs of menacing men dressed in black covered with black balaclavas split in to two groups. One group starts to circle the blonde elf like she is their prey and the other one does the same to Ami. Oh no, it's not what I think it is?! It is! They are trying to gang rape them. Jayden is really enraged and he breaks free from the oppressing clamps.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" yells the angry fighter. The mob of men stop what they are about to do and focus their attention on Jayden.

"Oh and what's a little baby like you gonna do?" one of the men mock. The rest of them start to laugh.

"THIS!" screams Jayden. He attempts The Ballistic Barrage. The determined warrior jumps to the ground, runs at the speed of light, leaps faster than a frog from wall to wall, flies up to the top of the room, dives bombs the pack of animals, punches and kicks the living daylights out of them, making them wish that they have never been born. The gang get drilled into the ground and the brave soldier continues to punch and kick them to death. Jayden jumps out of the way when the dust clears. The men look like they have been massacred.

Jayden next diverts his attention to the unconscious women until one of the men get up. The malicious man points a gun behind Jayden's back. Jayden is about to turn around and pummel this douche bag until he hears a gun shot.


	4. Chapter 4

Brandon feels Asher's temperature drop lower and lower and his heart beat getting slower and slower. He begins to weep "It's gonna be O.K Dude, I promise." The caring, father like figure of a brother begins to sob a little bit more until an idea strikes him. Asher is the only amphibian in the family and Brandon remembers learning at school that amphibians are affected by the air temperature dropping as it makes their body temperature, heart rate and digestion drop too. Also he recalls learning about a blanket of snow will help to keep certain amphibians warm as they need to either go underground below the frost line or into a sheltered area where temperatures won't go under freezing point.

Brandon cradles the dying Asher in his arms again and takes off. He flies around looking for shelter. He lands in the forest of pine trees and finds shelter for Asher underneath them, creating a warm cosy little area from a giant cold place. Brandon digs a hole for Asher and lies him into it. Next Brandon puts a blanket of snow over Asher, making him a little bed. Asher falls asleep. "That ought to do the trick!" Brandon says proudly to himself.

* * *

><p>Jayden looks around and sees that the man has been pelted with a lot of bullets. He is now left for dead, lying is in own blood. "Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck could have done that?" wonders a curious Jayden as he lets out a sigh of relief. He turns his head to the left of the room and sees that intimidating snowman holding two machine guns in the air. Earlier this snowman threatened him and his family. Why has he saved his life? What's in it for him? "Yo snowman?" Jayden inquires with uncertainty, "Why did you save mah game?"<p>

"I've gots ta help mah playas!" The Snowman responds. He then looks through the corners of his eyes and sees the rest of the gang of men getting back up and crawling out of the ground. "Quick! Go n' save these dem hoes before itz too late, I be bout ta take care of these muthafuckas!"

Jayden goes up to the two unconscious women and releases them from the confining clamps. He carries them, flies out of the room and takes them safely into the hall. The Snowman faces the gang of men and they begin to fire gun shots at each other.

"Yo, wake up!" gently speaks Jayden to the lifeless women. He softly pats them on the cheek until one of them starts to come round.

"What's going on?" asks the disorientated Blonde Elf, she opens her eyes slightly and sees Jayden. "Jayden, where are we?"

"Yo ass is secret safe wit me, thatz all you need ta know!" Jayden reassures her calmly.

The lady then transforms from a limp lifeless weed to a shooting daffodil that has been watered. Jayden holds her hand lightly and helps her up. She then discovers the lifeless Ami lying flat on the floor. "What's happened to her?" she asks in shock.

"Just a lil accident, not a god damn thang too serious muthafucka! Biatch bout ta fuckin come round" the little hero assures.

"BANG!" a gun bellows.

"What was that?" The Blonde Elf freaks old whilst holding onto Jayden.

"Nothang fo' you ta worry about. Yo ass stay here n' look afta Ami, I be bout ta go n' sort dis out!" Jayden says. He walks into the warzone of a room and sees almost a pool of blood covering nearly all of the floor. He looks to the left and sees The Snowman clasping his two guns in each hand with an expression of rage and fatigue on his face. He notices Jayden in the room.

"I've capped these mutha fuckers once n' fo' all!" states The Snowman with determination and anger.

"ZAAPP!" Someone had fired a heat ray gun at The Snowman and he is now melting into an early grave.

* * *

><p>Brandon notices the snow shaking. He turns around and sees Asher's head poke out of the snow. He has now recovered and is full of life. "Asher, I'd knew you'd get better!" Brandon cheers.<p>

"Thanks for helping me!" Asher thanks, "Where's Ami and Lessbucks?"

"Ami has gone to find her whilst I went to look after you, they'll be alright" Brandon replies.

Asher then begins to sense something. "I don't think they are! I can sense danger!" Asher warns, "Follow me!" He flies off and Brandon follows him.

* * *

><p>Jayden turns his head round sees a merciless, heartless, unremorseful, selfish man. He is sneering like he has done a good deed. Jayden now has a feeling of a volcano in his stomach that is ready to erupt right now. "YO ASS IS GONNA PAY FO' THIS, MOTHERFUCKER!" Jayden shouts with venom. The angry kid flies to the top, uses all of his strength to form a lot of enormous, energy bolts that radiate rapidly from him. A blast flies towards this evil scumbag and catches him dead center. He stops abruptly. The man falls furiously to the ground and smashes a crater into the floor. The bastard is now stone cold. Jayden leaves him for dead.<p>

"Help me biaaatch! I be dying!" cries the disappearing Snowman in despair.

"We've got to do something before it is too late!" The Blonde elf cries urgently as she runs to Jayden, "We need to stop him from melting!"

Jayden comes up with a solution "Ice would stop his ass from melting! Thatz what tha fuck he made from but tha only member up in tha gang dat has it is Ami! We've gots ta brang her back ta consciousness!

* * *

><p>Brandon and Asher are at Santa's workshop. Even though Brandon trusts Asher's senses, he is uncertain about this one. "Asher, dude are you sure that there is trouble there?" he questions with doubt in his voice.<p>

Asher snaps "Brandon! My senses are never wrong!"

Two elves run out of the building and dash up to Brandon and Asher. It's Tom and John. Tom who is out of breath cries "Guys! Quick! Help!"

"Trouble is happening in Santa's office!" yelps John.

Asher and Brandon follow the two distressed elves as they lead them into Santa's office. They enter and there is definitively trouble in this safe, secure little room.

* * *

><p>"Ami, Ami! Wake up!" The Blonde Elf barks.<p>

"We need yo' help urgently!" Jayden pleads. The two keep talking to her and tapping her until she wakes up.

"Hi Jayden, what are you and your girlfriend doing here?" asks a confused Ami.

"Never mind dat son! We need yo' help now!" Jayden answers quickly, "Our playa is dyin n' we need yo' ice breath ta save him!"

Ami then hears some screaming from a familiar voice. "Isn't this voice of that snowman jerk who held us at gun point?" she asks, "Don't tell me it's him that you want to save!"

"Dat punk all right, da perved-out muthafucka saved our lives muthafucka! Now hurry, we've gots no time ta lose!" Jayden raises his voice with desperation.

Ami perks up and gets off the floor. She's dashes into the almost empty room and discovers the screaming Snowman slipping into nothing. She uses her Ice Breath and puffs out a long, giant crystal of ice that lands on The Snowman and he is now saved. He hops up to her and puts his arms around her and says with thanks and relief "Ah props fo' savin mah game!"

"O.K, don't get too close, I only did it for my brother!" Ami snaps with disgust as she pushes this unwanted nuisance away.

* * *

><p>In the right hand corner of the room, Santa is tied up and gagged and is now an animal who is trying to escape from a cage. "HMM! MMM! HMM!" muffles Santa in an urgent attempt to cry for help.<p>

"Right, Asher! Let's use our Laser Eye Beams to break Santa free from this rope!" Brandon commands. Just as they boys are about to free the trapped guy, a malevolent shadow lurks behind them.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you!" it cackles in a threatening tone. The two timid boys turn around and vision a jeering, sneering, harsh, hard, bitter bitch. Her glaring gold dress cuts into the boy's vision. Her red, resilient hair that emphasizes her lion like features strikes their attention. Her frightening freckles that covers her face grabs the guys' attention.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're Princess Morbucks!" Brandon snaps quickly as he violently points to her.

"That's right, Einstein!" she scoffs sarcastically, "You're the smart one of the group and I know plenty about you and the rest of your members of The Relentless Rebel Gang!"

"Where have you heard about us from?" cries a jittery Asher in anguish.

"Never mind that!" the agitated Princess snaps, "I know that you guys would have ruined my plan of becoming a Powerpuff Girl so I've planned ahead and kidnapped you're stupid sister, you're mentally retarded brother and his slut of a girlfriend. You're weakness is Anecdote Y. I know that one drop will kill you guys. You're sister inhaled it so she won't be able save you! So if you don't want to end up like her, I SUGGEST YOU DO AS I SAY AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT!" She points out a gun that contains Anecdote Y. Brandon and Asher go to the back of the room and freeze.

* * *

><p>"HEY BITCH, OVER HERE!" someone calls assertively.<p>

Morbucks turns round and to her disbelief she sees Ami, Jayden, The Blonde Elf and The Snowman standing by the door. Her plan has been scuppered. "How did you guys escape and what's that god awful snowman doing with you guys?" asks a puzzled Morbucks full of hatred.

"You're pathetic plan wasn't good enough to defeat us, Loser!" retorts The Blonde Elf.

"If you thought dat yo' 'so called plan' was goin ta defeat our asses then you don't give a fuck our asses at all!" ridicules a triumphant Jayden.

With Princess' plan ruined, what is she going to do now? "Time for Plan B!" Princess screams with frustration. She looks at what appears to be a gold glimmering watch and pushes a button. A gold bodysuit shields her body and goggles appear, making her squinty little eyes enormous. "Let's see if you guys can beat me now!" she boasts.

Snowman gets two of his machine guns out and begins to fire them at her. Princess holds her hand out and blocks the bullets with a force field. The bullets then bounce back onto The Snowman, knocking him to the ground. Jayden moves The Snowman to the corner of the room and nurses him. "Yo ass should be mo' careful!" he says to The Snowman with concern.

"Right, who want to try and take me down now?" Princess requests smugly. She then looks at The Elf and points to her, "How about you, Whore?"

"Who are you calling a whore!" roars The Elf, "That's it, you're going down bitch!" The woman charges at the nasty piece of work and tries to tackle her but Morbucks punches her in the face and the hardness of her armour knocks the defeated Elf to the ground. This makes Jayden really angry and he is about to take his turn to pummel this spoiled brat.

"Jayden, go and look after your friend and girlfriend!" Ami orders, "I'll deal with this ginger cunt." Jayden moves the injured woman out of the way next to The Snowman and looks after them. "Hey Little Girl, let's see if you could defeat me!" Ami shouts.

Princess tries to fire a laser from her crown at Ami but misses. She tries again but keeps missing as Ami handstand flips towards her and then kicks her with both feet in the belly. Morbucks lands to the ground and finds a giant crack in her suit. She is now really furious and charges at Ami. They both charge at each other and punch and kick each other.

Whilst the two girls are fighting, Brandon seeks an opportunity. "Hey Dude!"' he whispers to Asher, "Now that Princess is busy, let's release Santa!" Brandon and Asher fire their Laser Eye Beams towards Santa and burn the rope off his trapped body. Santa stands up and automatically transforms from a trapped animal to a liberated beast. He rips the gag off his face.

* * *

><p>"ENOUGH!" roars a fuming Santa as he stamps his foot so hard that is shakes the whole floor, whilst his roar echoes throughout the room. Everyone becomes silent as his presence scares them. He storms up to Princess and snarls "You have really done it this time, Morbucks!" Princess curls up in a ball and cowers. Santa continues to growl "You've taken advantage of these good natured people by convincing them that you were poor and then you….."<p>

Princess becomes puzzled. "What do you mean?" she asks in confusion.

"Oh don't play that trick with me again like you did earlier" Santa groans, "Does the name Pauper Lessbucks sound familiar?"

Just as a shocked Princess is about to reply she is interrupted. "I think you're referring to me!" asserts a confident voice." Everyone turns around and sees a girl that looks similar to Morbucks but more down to earth.

* * *

><p>"Pauper Lessbucks!" The Relentless Rebel Gang exclaim in surprise.<p>

"So dat biiiiatch was spittin some lyrics ta tha real deal all long!" Jayden gulps as tries to take it all in.

Yes Pauper Lessbucks has returned and she looks stronger than ever with her red radiant hair and her red resolute freckles. This girl now has her head held high and a smile on her face. She has climbed through the easy going window and is perched on the window sill. She is an eagle ready to swoop down and catch her prey. She jumps down from the window and lands on the floor on all fours like a cat. She is ready for war.

"As if I'd pretend to be that!" sneers an arrogant Princess.

The Relentless Rebel Gang run up to Pauper. "Hey Pauper how did you find yourself back here asks a relieved but baffled Ami.

"Oh we did!" a strong voice travels around the room. Everybody looks up and sees a muscular reindeer with strong bone-like antlers and a shocking red nose perched on the window sill.

"Rudolph!" everyone gasps.

"You said it, baby!" he answers proudly and leaps off the window sill and springs lightly onto the floor.

"Don't forget me!" shouts another voice. Another reindeer jumps down. Everyone sees a gold coated reindeer with horns similar to bolts of lightning.

"Blitzen!" everyone shouts in shock.

"Hell Yeah!" Blitzen responds.

A speed of light comes crashing down and morphs into a light brown reindeer with a short silky smooth coat. "The name's Comet!" he announces with aggression.

Straight after his entrance another reindeer floats lightly and lands gently. His appearance brings out a feeling of love with his soft smile, his antlers carved beautifully in the shape of hearts and a shape of a white heart starts from the top of his chest ending underneath his tail. "Cupid" he speaks in a quiet gentle tone.

"BOOM!" A beam of fluorescent yellow light explodes through the wall. It zigzags across the room. Breaks harshly. Turns around to the center of the room. Then it stops. A cloud of black smoke appears and next it clears, revealing the identity of the next reindeer. A muddy brown reindeer with "innocent" blue eyes and a cocky grin across his face. "Dasher!" he bellows arrogantly.

Just as everyone thinks that the excitement is over another reindeer twirls and leaps around the room like a professor ballet dancer. "Dancer" he sings as he holds his head up high with confidence. This reveals his petite dancer like figure and shows off his burgundy coat and pure white little antlers. Everyone is getting more and more baffled.

Light skipping is heard and everybody sees a silver ice sculpture like reindeer galloping lightly from corner to corner. "Prancer!" he cheers.

An elegant, feline like beige reindeer struts with chocolate coloured antlers carved in v- shapes struts in the room with her head held high. She then looks at everybody. "Vixen" she laughs seductively.

Finally a grey, course looking grey reindeer with a perm on her head marches into the room. "I'm Donna, bitch!" says the feisty reindeer with authority. Yes, here they are. Santa's Reindeers. Always to the rescue. But how did they help Lessbucks?

"How did you dudes help Lessbucks?" Brandon questions, "We've been looking all over for her and we couldn't find her."

"Oh I think we must have taken her by then" a heroic Rudolph explains, "Basically we were all out patrolling The North Pole one last time before we help Santa to deliver the presents. We saw this poor little girl sobbing her heart out and we went to her aid. The North Pole isn't a safe place, especially for a young, defenceless child like her."

"She explained to us everything that happened" Blitzen chimes in.

"She told us about you guys" Vixen adds.

Donner then glares at Jayden "She mentioned to us what a real shithead you are!" she snarls, making him feel even guiltier for his misjudgement. The feisty, fierce Donna is about to lunge at Jayden but Cupid prevents her by standing in her way.

"Come on Donna, violence is not the answer!" he reassures her calmly.

"You're right" she reluctantly replies. She then gives Jayden one final glare "Scum like you just ain't worth it."

"We've just come with her to clear her name!" Dasher says with guts and determination.

* * *

><p>Santa then stares at the drama. The chaos. Trying to review the situation. Take it all in. Was this a dream? It all looks confusing to him. "I don't know what to believe any more" he sighs feeling tired and disillusioned by the whole event. He feels a pain in his chest. Is it trying to tell him something? Give him a warning. The overpowering pain gets more and more intense. He clutches his chest to try to respond to the nagging pain. Sweat covers his face. He groans in pain. He collapses on the floor. He lies still and emotionless.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"What's with that up with that big fat bearded oaf!" whines an unsympathetic, cruel, self centered Princess Morbucks.

"HE'S HAD A HEART ATTACK!" screams Asher. OH NO! Santa has had a heart attack. Just what is everyone going to do to save him? Will he survive?

Rudolph starts to take charge. "Lessbucks, go and stay with Snowman and The Elf!" he commands, "The Relentless Rebel Gang, go and revive Santa! We'll deal with that spoiled cock sucker!" Everyone obeys his orders.

Just as Morbucks is about to put up a fight, Rudolph's nose begins to glow and he fires a glimmering red laser at Morbuks which shatters her armour. She has nothing now to protect her. "DASHER!" Rudolph yells as he kicks Morbucks like a soccer ball to him.

Dasher catches her with his hooves. "Comet!" he shouts as he passes the ball to him. The Reindeers begin to play a game of Soccer with the battered Morbucks.

* * *

><p>The Relentless Rebel Gang are trying to revive Santa. "Right Dudes! Let's use some lightning!" Brandon instructs. The Gang build up static electric and release lightning bolts of hope against a stiff, lifeless Santa Claus. His body jumps to freedom but then slumps back down. The gang repeat this many times but the same thing happens.<p>

"Oh this is hopeless!" sobs a despairing Asher.

"Come on, dudes! We're doing great! Just keep it up!" Brandon encourages. The gang release one last bolt of lightning. Santa comes back to life.

"Where am I?" inquires a muddled up Santa.

"OH MY GOD! SANTA'S ALIVE!" Asher squeals as he jumps for joy.

* * *

><p>The Reindeers stop the game and leave a battered Princess on the floor. Lessbucks, Snowman and The Elf also come as well to see the revived Santa. "Are you O.K?" asks a protective Rudolph.<p>

"Santa's fine!" Brandon reassures, "Let's all give him some space. We'll look after him." Everyone obeys him.

The Reindeers focus their attention back on mauling Morbucks. The monster like Reindeers circle Morbucks and draw in on her closer and closer. Snarling and growling at her. Ready to chew her to death.

* * *

><p>"STOP! That isn't the true meaning of Christmas!" announces a strong voice. The Reindeers stop abruptly what they are doing. Everyone turns their head around. They see Pauper Lessbucks at the center of the room. "All this fighting isn't good! What does it achieve?" she continues, "Santa has had a heart attack from this and nearly died. We don't want to carry on like this! Christmas isn't about fighting and hating, presents, fancy lights and all that superficial crap! It's about families, caring and sharing! Celebrating the birth of Jesus Christ!" Everybody then holds their heads in shame after listening to this brave, truthful, kind hearted young woman.<p>

She strolls up to Morbucks. "Princess, why are you so bothered about getting presents from Santa?" she asks, "You're so rich that you can even buy his whole workshop. You have a roof over your head and a supportive family who are very wealthy, what more do you want? Why are you so evil? What pleasure do you get out of other people's pain? Hasn't there been a time where you were just happy with having a supportive family without anything materialistic?"

This automatically changes Morbucks from a spoiled brat to a humbled ordinary child. "Well I do remember…." she says as she starts to have a flashback. A memory containing happiness but also a lot of sadness too. She then tells her story to the group.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is her pleasure-pain flashback:

It was a beautiful sunny day with the sun smiling and the clouds resting peacefully on the blue sky. The glowing green grass growing with radiance. The birds singing with joy. Yes, this was The Townsville Park. Who did we see here having a picnic on the smoothly curved hill? There was a lady with middle length wavy red hair falling down to her shoulders. Pure pale white skin with freckles decorated here and there on her cheeks. Brilliant light blue eyes that made her look more stunning and her red lips that made her look more vibrant. She may have had the look of a snob with her Armani jeans, Jimmy Choos and her Givenchy T-shirt but her radiant smile made you feel that she was a genuine, down to earth person.

She held a toddler on her lap. One with red bushy hair. Wearing a designer dress and shoes. Giggling and laughing. It was Princess Morbucks with her mother who were having another amazing day at the park. This was an everyday occurrence for The Morbucks family, whilst the dad worked away, the mother and daughter had time to play. Morbucks really loved to spend time with her mother. Talk to her. She loved her mother. She was her best friend. Her sister. Her favourite toy that came to life.

* * *

><p>Things changed. It was an icy, cold, foggy silent day. Not many people were out and about. Mrs Morbucks wasn't discouraged by this dictating weather to have another amazing adventure. It was an adventure to remember. But was it an amazing one?<p>

"Wow! This looks like an awesome day for sledging at The Townsville Park!" Mrs Morbucks squeaked with enthusiasm as she happily gazed out of the window at the scenery and rapidly slung back the silk white curtains, "What do you say, Princess? Do you want to go?"

The curious toddler ran to the window and stared at the view in awe. "YES!" she screamed with excitement as she bounced up and down like a basketball, "Will Daddy be coming?"

The mother had a look of disappointment on her face but tried to hide it by giving a half smile "He won't be able to, he's working" she said trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"But he's always working!" Princess cried, "Why doesn't he ever spend any time with us?"

"He has our best interests at heart! He loves you very deeply!" her mother spoke calmly, trying to diffuse the situation and change the subject, "We can still have a good time, though!"

Princess' mood then changed as her mind was quickly diverted from the never ending absence of her father. "YEAH!" she shouted with motivation. They dressed in fancy snowsuits and headed to the car with Mrs Morbucks carrying the sledges. Princess was comfortably placed in a golden seat inside the back of the car. She definitely felt that she lived up to her name sitting on that golden thrown of hers and being given a lot of room at the back. She felt she was a Princess in a castle.

There was no one about. They were the only two that were out. Was this trying to tell them something? Warn them? Mrs Morbucks got into the driving seat. "Right. Let's go!" she beamed confidently as she started the car and revved up the engine. The windows were covered in frost. "Oh, no!" she scowled. This didn't deter her as she turned the heating on full blast. The heat then pulled layers of ice off the car. The window was now visible. "That's better!" she smiled. She took off with nothing or nobody getting in her way.

Halfway through the journey, the car felt funny. Lighter. As if it was sledging. Gliding down the slippery road. "Wow! The car is doing sledging" Princess laughed, as this was a new exciting experience for her. She was only a child so she was unaware of the danger.

"Just gotta be careful!" Mrs Morbucks whispered to herself softly as she tried to drive the car as slowly and carefully as possible. The car glided out of control. Quickly it spun. Princess thought that this was an amazing experience as the car had never done that before. To her it was a fairground ride. Mrs Morbucks screamed. It wasn't enjoyment. It was terror. Heading for danger. The car crashed into a tree. Mrs Morbucks fell through the window and slumped on the bonnet. Bleeding. Princess wasn't laughing anymore.

"Mommy?" she cried of out curiously, thinking that she had just gone to sleep. She kept repeating the word hoping that she would wake up. No response. Her cries then got louder and louder. Crying in despair. She was wondering why her mother hadn't woken up.

The ambulance then came. The cops came. Princess witnessed a couple of men come out of an ambulance and approach the car. They lifted her mother off the bonnet and placed her on some sort of bed. One with wheels. They carried her into the ambulance. They then removed Princess out of the car who was tucked in securely. The police were standing round. Investigating the scene. Princess was placed safely in the ambulance next to her mother who was in a critical state. "Will Mommy wake up?" asked a worried Princess to one of the Emergency Medical Technicians.

"I'm sure she will!" he said optimistically as he tried to put on a brave face, "She's just very tired that's all and needs some rest."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the hospital. Whilst Mrs Morbucks was rushed to the hospital, Princess was directed to a safe, perfect little playroom. This was a place that you could live in your own world. Be creative. Make friends. Be sheltered from harsh realities. A lady walked up to her. Very friendly. Very approachable. "Hi, my name's Val, what's yours?" she asked, introducing herself.<p>

"Princess!" Princess replied with a smile, "Is my Mommy awake?"

Trying to make Princess happy and hope for the best, Val responded "Not yet. She's really, really exhausted!"

"Can I go and see her?" Princess asked with joy.

Wanting to keep the distressing secret, Val responded reassuringly "We need to let her sleep. We don't want to disturb her." Trying to divert her mind to something else, she said changing her voice into a more positive tone "Let's play dollies!" She got out a box of dolls. They were a family. An ideal way to create your own stories. Pretend to be with the ideal family. The one you want.

Princess agreed and they began to play. She really enjoyed it as it got her into her own world. The daddy doll was in the game a lot, along with the mommy doll and the daughter doll. Morbucks played with them and told a story of them going on an amazing adventure. Going sledging. Spending time with each other as a family.

* * *

><p>The game was interrupted. Her dad had just arrived. Hours after Mommy fell asleep. He had just finished work. He was ready to spend some time with Princess. This was something new. Something unusual. He had never, ever spent time with her after work. He preferred time to himself. Playing golf. Reading the paper. "Hi" Val said quietly as she greeted him with a smile and nodded her head. She said goodbye to Princess and allowed her to keep the dolls. She left the room as she wanted Princess to spend some time with her father.<p>

"Is Mommy O.K?" Princess asked with happiness, hoping that she was awake.

"Remember the story Sleeping Beauty?" he answered in a sombre time.

"Yeah!" she said with glee, as it was one of her favourite stories.

His voice turned more solemn "It's similar but she will never wake up again."

* * *

><p>As the months went by, Princess was hoping that her mum would wake up and that she would see her again but it became more and more obvious that she wouldn't. She finally realized the truth. She was dead.<p>

Princess wanted to spend time with her dad. That was highly unlikely. If not impossible. He would get nannies to take her mom's place. Princess found them boring. Hollow. Not real. Not really wanting to engage. Not really wanting to be there. She would play with her dolls. She found them more real. Living out her own fantasies of the perfect family. One day she came to the conclusion that is wasn't the same as spending time with her real family. Her dolls were just plastic. Nothing more. Nothing less.

She attempted to request time with him. She just kept getting the same response. He would have other women in the house. He encouraged them "to play the role of Mom" but it didn't work. They were only interested in themselves. Interested in the lifestyle. She complained again. This time he just would just palm her off with presents. He would give her whatever she wanted. To take her mind off her mom. Keep her focussed. Distract her from wanting to hang out with him. The more she got, the more she wanted. The materialistic things helped her to compensate for her loss. They were like a new family to her. Listening to her problems, taking her mind off them with enjoyment. It was like another day out with her "real" mom.

Her personality changed. She wasn't interested in other people. She didn't want to make friends. She felt that they couldn't replace her mom. Only the materialistic things could. Whenever Princess didn't get her own way, she would throw a tantrum. Her dad just spoiled her. Ruined her. Created a monster.

* * *

><p>First day at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Princess didn't want to go, as she preferred to stay home and play with her "family." She protested. Kicked and screamed. To shut her up and make her go, her dad promised to give her some money to extend her family. They entered the limousine and the chauffeur drove them to dad's chosen destination.<p>

The chauffeur opened the door. They have arrived at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Remembering the deal, Princess demanded the money. Her dad handed her a fist full of dollars. She was hoping for more but she sighed and took the money as it was better than nothing.

As she stepped out of the limousine, a lady was waiting for her at the entrance. Very friendly. Similar to Val. "Hello, I'm Miss Keane. It's wonderful to meet you. Please come in!" she said in a positive tone with an optimistic smile on her face.

Princess' attitude towards people had changed since her mother had passed away. "What a patronizing bitch!" she thought to herself. She rudely ignored Ms Keane as if she was invisible and reluctantly entered the kindergarten which was "supposed to be her new home." Trying not to see the bad in her, Miss Keane followed her happily into the classroom and introduced her to the students.

Everybody positively greeted her. "That is going to be my new family?!" Princess mumbled to herself with disgust. All of her classmates tried to include her in all of their games but she snubbed them. They weren't good enough for her. They didn't live up to the expectations of "her family." Only her dad could fund her materialistic relatives. One filthy boy who looked as though he hadn't had a wash in years asked her if she wanted to dig dirt. Dig dirt? DISTGUSTING! Hadn't his parents taught him about personal hygiene? She declined his offer with disgust.

One girl asked her if she wanted to play with the class rat. A RAT! That was something that her mother hated. VERMIN! Full of diseases. Princess didn't want to pick up any diseases. She freaked out. The rat started to act crazy. Like it was running away from something. Like it was terrified of her. It ran faster and faster on its wheel. The screw came off the wheel and the slid down the table. It was about to crash onto the floor. Everyone was frightened for its safety. Princess was frightened of it escaping and infecting her.

"Buttercup, vaporize the cage! Bubbles! You, me! Fastball Special!" someone commanded.

Morbucks turned her head and saw an unusual girl with large pink eyes with a pink dress. Next she saw red fiery lasers firing at the cage and melting it by a girl who looked similar to her but in green. The rat and the wheel were falling to the ground. The pink girl grabs another girl who resembles her but in blue who was curled up in a tight, compact ball. She was slung across the room. She sprung off a cabinet and caught the rat just in time.

Everyone cheered. Princess was stunned. Firstly she was relieved the rat didn't escape and run across the floor. More importantly, she was impressed by these girls' actions. Now that was a family that she wanted to be part of!

"Who were these girls?" she thought to herself, "Do they have money like her?" She approached them and complimented them "Cool! That was incredible, how did you guys do this?"

"We're superheroes!" replied the pink girl, "I'm Blossom!"

"I'm Bubbles!" introduced the blue girl.

"I'm Buttercup!" responded the green girl.

The girls all announced together "We're The Powerpuff Girls!"

Impressed by them and hoping to be part of the family Princess said with confidence "I'll be a Powerpuff Girl as well!" Instead of accepting her the girls menacingly laughed and ridiculed a hurt Princess as they rejected her request. Feeling offended, Morbucks shouted "You can't just push me away like rubbish! I am Princess Morbucks and daddy gives me whatever I want! I want to be a Powerpuff Girl!" The girls still viciously mocked and told her that she had to be born with superpowers.

* * *

><p>Feeling rejected again, a left out Princess ran home crying to her dad. Telling him how mean the girls were and how she wanted to be accepted by them. To shut her up and to get her off his case he handed her a stack of cash. "Perfect!" she grinned to herself, "The girls will definitively want to include me!"<p>

Next day at Pokey Oaks, Princess decided to come in late. She wanted to make a grand entrance. Impress the girls.

At the school, the students were working hard until the door barged open. There she was. Princess, showing off her new golden Powerpuff outfit. The Powerpuffs girls were jealous of her outfit. She wasn't bothered as she assumed that she would be accepted. The girls had to go and stop a robbery. Princess followed them too. They arrived at the bank. Princess thought that she could handle it. Stop the robbers. Save the day. Be accepted by the girls. She couldn't have been more wrong. She messed it up big time, resulting the robbers to escape. The girls resented her even more. From this very day she hated the girls and wanted revenge on them and the world too.

End of flashback.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm just really sorry for the way I've treated everybody I just wanted to be loved that's all I didn't mean to cause any pain" sobs Princess Morbucks uncontrollably as waterfalls come gushing from both of her eyes.

Asher then gets emotional too. "She is definitely telling the truth" he weeps. He turns his head to Princess and continues "But I can promise you that The Powerpuff Girls didn't mean to leave you out. They just wanted to protect you and not see you get hurt. You're dad loves you deep down, he genuinely wanted to provide you with the right things but he didn't know how to. You're mum is happy and she is resting in peace!"

Santa then begins to mellow. "O.K Princess" he compromises, "I'll give you one whole year to mend your ways. If you do change, I'll will remove you from The Permanent Naughty Plaque, O.K?"

* * *

><p>Princess agrees calmly. She says goodbye to everyone and walks off. She heads to her jet that is waiting for her. "Home please?" Morbucks asks in a calm quiet voice.<p>

Surprised by her calm and polite demeanour the pilot asks nervously "Are you O.K? You don't seem angry?"

"I've never felt better in a long while. My evil days are over" Morbucks replies smiling. Feeling relaxed by her comment the pilot grins with ease and flies off to Morbucks' Manor. Who would have thought it? Princess Morbucks changing from evil to good? Anyway it's not long till Christmas day, who's going to deliver the presents?

* * *

><p>"Santa, off to bed!" a fatherly Rudolph instructs, "We'll deliver the presents. Tom and John will look after you." Santa heads off to bed and Rudolph calls Tom and John over to look after him. Rudolph then starts to ask "The Relentless Rebel Gang, with your streaks so bright, Lessbucks with your attitude so right, Blondie, with your dress so tight, Snowman, with your snow so white, won't you help us deliver the Christmas gifts tonight?"<p>

"We'll be more than honoured to, Dude!" Brandon accepts with gratitude.

"Thank you so much! That really means the world to us!" The Reindeers cheer with delight.

Brandon starts to get down to business. "Right, we've got two universes to deliver presents to. We need to split up. Jayden, you're the only that can open vortexes, so you and your team can deliver the presents in the parallel universe. Let's decide who's going in which team" he instructs.

"Well I'm not going with that douchebag!" Donner hisses as she glares bitterly at Jayden. Jayden holds his head down in shame.

"Come on Donna, we need to work together. Ripping each other's heads off is the last thing we need" Cupid compromises.

"You're right!" sighs Donner.

"Right, me, Lessbucks, Donner, Cupid, Dancer, Prancer and Asher, we're in Brandon's team!" Ami commands, "Blondie, Snowman, Dasher, Comet, Vixen, Blitzen, Vixen, you're all in Jayden's team! Rudolph you're coming with them as well, as a lot of them are a colorful bunch and we need someone to keep them in line. When we've finished we meet back here!" Everybody is satisfied and agrees with their chosen team and the orders given. They split up, ready to deliver the presents.

* * *

><p>Both teams begin to work together to meet the deadline.<p>

With excellent communication and commitment, it looks like they are doing fine.

As they work faster and faster to the point at the speed of light.

Everything pays off as they complete their task by the end of the night.

* * *

><p>It's Christmas Day and everyone is now back in Santa's office. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be!" Asher utters happily.<p>

"Trust me, you wouldn't be saying that if you have to do it year after year!" sighs an exhausted Dasher as he flops down onto the sofa.

Someone enters the room. Two people are following him and are saying "Come on, are you sure you're up to this? Your health comes first!"

"I'm fine!" the person replies. It's Santa, Tom and John.

"Santa, are you O.K?" asks a worried Lessbucks.

"I'm fine, Sweetie!" Santa answers, reassuring her. "Firstly I would just like to apologize for the way I have treated you."

"That's O.K" Pauper forgives.

Donner then gives Jayden a look of murder and snarls "Haven't you got anything to say to her as well?"

A diffident Jayden hobbles slowly to Lessbucks with his head held down in shame. "I be sorry as a muthafucka dat I have misjudged yo thugged-out ass. I was only tryin ta protect mah crew" he apologizes humbly. Lessbucks smiles like nothing has happened and accepts his apology.

Santa then says "I would like to thank you all for helping me to deliver the presents on time. Tom and John, I would like to thank you two for looking after me!" Next he beckons Lessbucks, Blondie and Snowman to come up to him. They follow his orders.

"There's a special present that I would like to give the three of you, you will receive it later on today" he says. He closes his eyes, smiles and touches his red nose. The three of them smile.

"Thanks Santa!" they say.

"What is the present?" Lessbucks asks excitedly.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise!" Santa grins, "You just have to wait and see!"

* * *

><p>The sky is getting lighter. The weather is getting warmer. The gang are getting tired. "We got to head back home now, Dudes!" Brandon yawns.<p>

Before they all head home and say goodbye, Ami looks as though she wants to say something. She looks at Lessbucks and asks her "Hey, do you want to permanently live with us? We could do with another sister."

Was this a dream come true? Was this really happening? Was this the present from Santa? No one has ever been nice to a down trodden Lessbucks. "YES, I'D LOVE TO!" she shouts with happiness as she runs up to Ami and hugs her tightly creating a strong bond.

* * *

><p>Next Jayden looks at Snowman and Blondie with a smile on his face, like he has come up with an idea. He happily strides up to them and requests "Would you muthafuckas like ta come n' live wit us?" The Snowman's face automatically turns into a wide smile and happily accepts the invite. Unfortunately, Blondie has a sad look on her face.<p>

"Whatz wrong, Sweetie?" Jayden asks in a softer voice with concern.

The sad looking Elf holds both of his hands and looks into his eyes. Jayden looks back. Her eyes are now leaking taps, as tears are slowly dropping through her eyes. This doesn't look like good news. "I can't!" she breathes heavily, trying to hold her tears back.

"Why not, Muthafucka?" questions a surprised Jayden.

She then breathes even heavier as more tears are trying to escape. "I have to stay and help Santa. He's in a critical state. It's not the first time that he's had a heart attack. The stress has been getting to him over the last few years."

Jayden's eyes begins to fill with tears too. "Dat punk gots others elves ta help his thugged-out ass n' his bangin reindeers ta help him!" he replies with desperation, trying to convince her to change her mind.

"He's understaffed. I have to stay!" she sobs. She gently lets go of his hands and turns her back towards him and walks away quickly. She didn't want Jayden to see her cry.

"Wait son! Come back! I gots a straight-up boner fo' you, nahmean biiiatch?" Jayden calls back, hoping that she would turn around and run into his arms. She just walks quicker and quicker. Trying to escape the hurt. Tears start to run down his face.

Ami comes to comfort a heart broken Jayden by running up to him and hugging him. "Don't worry, there will there will be plenty more fish in the sea" she croons. Jayden's body becomes stiff. He wriggles out of Ami's comforting arms and opens a vortex and jumps through it without saying goodbye. The rest of the gang, Lessbucks and Snowman say goodbye and wish everyone a Merry Christmas. Everyone replies back, smiling. They then jump through the vortex and head home.


	9. Chapter 9

It's now officially Christmas. The snow is resting peacefully on the ground with families dashing frantically on it e.g. having snowball fights, making snow angels, building snowmen, sledging etc. The winter sun is watching over them, making sure that they are happy and having an excellent Christmas.

* * *

><p>I wonder how the Morbucks' are celebrating Christmas. Will she get the golden Princess Ball Gown that she has been whining about all year to wear at her annual New Year Party? We'll find out as we head to Morbucks' Manor.<p>

Morbucks' Manor. A brilliant brown elaborate castle, situated in a quiet quaint area. The manor consist of a long welcoming flight of stairs that leads you into an atmosphere full of stress. In other words, "The Stairs of Hell." Tension. Caused by a certain spoiled little girl. We head in. However the atmosphere is more different. More calm. More mellow. More peaceful.

Princess Morbucks walks up to her dad who sitting comfortably in his armchair, composing a sloth like posture in the living room. "Daddy" she speaks in a civilized, calm tone. Without even looking at her or asking what she wants, he hands her a dress. A golden puff ball dress made from real golden thread that has ruffles at the skirt and sleeves and the bodice embellished with the finest jewels. Yes that was the dress that she has been whining for all year. "No it's that" she declines. What's Princess Morbucks declining a gift? That's not like her? Is this even the same girl? "There's something I want to ask you" she says.

Her dad faces her in surprise. He is stunned that he now hears an angelic voice from her instead of her usual demonic screeching. "I want us to spend Christmas together as a family" she conveys with a mellow tone to her voice.

Her dad has a look of guilt on his face. A look of remorse. His sloth posture changes to a soldier as he gets up off his chair and walks to his humbled daughter. "I have neglected you over the years, Sweetie. I should have spent more time with you. I'm sorry!" he accepts her request as he wants to make up for lost time. They then hug each other, strengthening the bond.

Morbucks then goes out of the living room like there is something else that she has to do. She calls all of her staff downstairs for a meeting. The Chauffeur. The Nanny. The Servant. They all head downstairs with anxious looks on their faces. Was she going to scream at them? Shout at them? Yell at them? Tell them how useless they are? They then meet her. Their looks of anxiety turn to surprise as she has a soft welcoming smile on her face. "Hey, I'm really sorry for the way that I've treated you guys over the last many years" she apologizes, "To make it up to you guys, I would like you guys to spend Christmas with me and Daddy." First the staff try to take in the fact that the child once possessed by Satan has now mysteriously been replaced by a Saint. Next they happily accept her invitation and they all enter the living room to meet her dad. Princess, her dad and her staff spend Christmas together, watching T.V, playing games, having Christmas dinner together like the family that Morbucks has always wanted. That was her best Christmas present ever.

* * *

><p>We now go to see how The Relentless Rebel Gang, Lessbucks and Snowman are spending Christmas together.<p>

"AAHH!" Lessbucks screams as she slips harshly down the stairs. She is saved. She is floating in the air. Has some sort of ghost or spirit caught her just in time? "WOW!" she gulps, "This is the gift that Santa gave me, Superpowers!" She merrily calls The Relentless Rebel Gang and Snowman over. Everyone rushes over except Jayden as he is too depressed to do anything because he is missing Blondie. Everyone has lost count on how many times they had tried to persuade him to cheer up and celebrate Christmas with them. Jayden is unresponsive and silent so the best thing to do is to leave him alone. "Leave him to hibernate in his box."

Everyone looks at Lessbucks in awe. "That is so gnarly, dude!" Brandon utters in excitement.

"Can you do any other powers?" Asher inquires.

"I can try to do Heat Vision!" Lessbucks suggests.

"Careful!" Ami warns but it's too late as Lessbucks fires her lasers for the first time but unfortunately they land on Snowman.

"HUH!" everyone gasps as they think that he is going to melt. Hang on. He is still standing. The lasers haven't affected him at all. There could only be one explanation.

"Yo dawwwwg! I done been given Superpowers too!" he cries with excitement. He jumps in the air too and notices that he can fly too. He then gives Lessbucks a jokey look. "Yo ass is gonna pay fo' this, Missy!" he laughs.

"You've gotta catch me first!" she replies and flies off. He then flies after her and they start chasing each other around the room. They are now playing a light hearted game of Cat and Mouse.

"DING, DONG!" sings the doorbell with happiness.

* * *

><p>"Who could this be?" Brandon wonders. Everyone except Jayden rushes to the door to find out who the "mystery guest" is.<p>

Snowman walks to the bottom of the stairs. "Jayden, itz fo' you, nahmean biiiatch?" he calls.

"Tell dem I aint here!" he snaps.

"It's me!" calls an angelic voice.

This voice sounds familiar to him. The call of an angel. "Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck could it be, biatch?" he thinks as he flies down the stairs. He arrives at the bottom of the stairs to the front door. He is now looking at an angel with pure long blonde hair and beaming blue eyes, who is floating in the sky. "Blondie!" he shrieks in delight, "I thought you were..."

"You're right!" she interrupts him, "Santa has got enough staff to help him. I had to join you, I love you so much!"

Jayden then carries her in his arms. "How tha fuck did you git there? How tha fuck come you can fly, biatch?" he questions in curiosity,

"Remember The Special Gift that Santa gave me, Snowman and Lessbucks?" she reminds, "It's Superpowers! My special power is opening vortexes."

Jayden is now in the mood for celebrating. "Mine too! Thatz phat!" he gasps, "I've gots a special gift ta give ta you too!" She starts to giggle to herself uncontrollably like she has never really laughed in ages. Just as the two lovebirds head upstairs to the bedroom "to have their own fun" Ami stands in their way, barricading them from their enjoyment. This doesn't look too good. Is she going to try and prevent them from dating?

* * *

><p>"Come on guys!" she smiles, "In the living room, we're all waiting for you two! We haven't opened our presents from Santa!" With their fun ruined a disappointed Jayden and Blondie head to the living room. When they enter their mood changes. It's like they've entered a party with everyone congregating round, laughing, joking and enjoying themselves.<p>

"Right, everyone! May I have your attention please?" Ami announces in a tone of authority. Everyone becomes quiet with smiles of excitement on their faces, they have the same excitement like they are at a concert. "O.K!" she continues, "As you all know it's Christmas and that we're going to celebrate every minute of it as a family. I would like all of you to gather round the tree. Everyone circles round the decorated tree, glammed up for a night out with necklaces of sparkly tinsel wrapped round it, charms of ball balls in a variety of colors scattered randomly all over it and a star on top of it like some sort of tiara. The tree blends in as a family member, part of the celebration as everyone is now sitting round it. Presents are hiding underneath it.

"Before we open our presents, I would like some people to introduce themselves as we don't really know their names" Ami speaks. She looks at Blondie. "So what's your name?" she asks in an upbeat tone.

The shy Elf replies as she looks meekly at Ami "Jezebel!"

"That's a lovely name! Ami compliments in a happy tone bringing back Jezebel's confidence, "It's lovely to meet you!" She then turns her smiley face to Snowman and questions in a welcoming tone "What's your name?"

"I'm Jeezy!" he replies. He starts to leer and drool over Ami as if he's reading some sort of porn magazine. "How tha fuck bout we git ta know each other mo' betta up in a mo' private place?" he speaks in a suggestive manner whilst he places his hand on Ami's arm and smiles seductively. He is hoping that she is going to fall for his charms.

"Look don't push you're look, pervert!" Ami hisses as she aggressively pulls her arm away from him. Everyone laughs and ridicules Jeezy for being rejected. At first he starts to blush a bit but he acts fast like a chameleon as he manages to quickly turn his color back to normal.

* * *

><p>It's Brandon's turn to open his presents. The presents are wrapped in red metallic wrapping paper and are shining at him, telling him to open them. He begins to reveal their secret. Present number one: some CDs of Metallica and ACDC, his two favourite bands. A merry expression begins to show on his face. Present number two: a rare one. One of Jimi Hendrix's guitars with his personal signature. Another idol of Brandon's. The expression on his face gets bigger as he plays a demo of one of Hendrix's song, Voodoo Child. This raises the roof as everyone stands up and cheers this talented guitarist. Present number three. The final present. This time it's wrapped in wrapping paper. He opens it with curiosity and this time there are more than one presents in this one. Sex toys, a gimp mask, PVC fetish wear, a whip and handcuffs. A note is inside as well and Brandon reads it "Dear Brandon, wishing you a happy Christmas and a happy New Year. Love all of the members of Fetish Furore. P.S, don't forget to bring the presents we have bought you to the New Year Party."

"Ah, don't tell me dat you still git all up in dat club!" groans an agitated Jayden.

"Oh, you need to live a little, Dude!" Brandon retorts, mocking him.

"Sometimes I just question yo' sexuality!" Jayden sighs in disbelief. Everyone chuckles hysterically whilst Jayden and Jeezy shake their heads in disgust.

* * *

><p>It's now Ami's turn to open her presents. Perfume, make up, a bottle of wine, jewellery, accessories, just the usual really. She receives an envelope. One in vibrant pink with a smooth texture and the smell of perfume. Now that isn't a usual present for her. She opens the envelope carefully and a letter comes out. Ami reads the letter "Dear Ami, You have always caught my eye on the moment I first saw you. Meet me at Beso Restaurant at seven on New Year's Eve. From a secret admirer."<p>

Asher bounces around the room with joy "You've got a secret admirer! I just can't wait to meet him!"

"He wants you to meet him at one of the world's most prestigious restaurants where all the celebrities hang out!" Lessbucks adds, "I've always wanted to dine at a restaurant like that!"

"Do you know any one famous?" asks Jezebel.

"Not to my knowledge!" replies Ami who is now bewildered, "Do you guys think that it's safe to go?"

Asher responds quickly "I can't sense anything!"

"Yo ass should go fo' dat shiznit son! I would if I was given a opportunitizzle ta git all up in a restaurant wit clowns!" encourages Jayden.

Ami then changes into a more positive attitude. "You know what? I'll go" she agrees, "It's not like I'll be doing anything else to celebrate The New Year. If the worse comes to the worse I can use my Superpowers to protect myself!"

"That's the spirit, Dude!" Brandon answers proudly.

* * *

><p>After that, it's Jayden's turn to open his presents. A basketball signed by Michael Jordan, one of Jayden's idols. "This is phat biaaatch! Mike Jordan is tha best!" he cheers. He starts to open his other presents which consist of a black New York Yankees cap with the NY logo embroidered in light green, a gold, glistening pimp chain with real diamonds, a pair of green and black NIKE basketball trainers, a Snoop Dogg C.D with a V.I.P pass for him and all of his friends for a New Year Party Concert. "Yo Jezebel, Jeezy dawwwwg! Wanna git all up in tha concert?" Jayden invites his new best friend and his girlfriend.<p>

"Sure!" replies Jezebel.

"Hell Yeah! Snoop Ta Tha D-O-Double-Gizzle is tha best!" Jeezy immediately accepts.

"Bangin biaaatch! I be bout ta ask Kevin n' Dean ta come as well. Both of yo big-ass booty is ghon git on wit them!" Jayden utters with passion.

* * *

><p>Finally it's Asher's turn to open his presents. A Chemistry set, one of his favorite subjects, D.J decks, some clothes from Cyberdog, a Tiesto CD with an invite for him to play at his New Year Gig. "Oh this is so exciting!" Asher squeaks, "I've always wanted to perform with Tiesto all my life!" Finally he receives a cleaning set. His tone changes from excitable to business. "Right, I've gotta clean the house now!" he says seriously, disciplining himself.<p>

"Asher, you've been cleanin dis doggy den yesterdizzle fo' ten hours!" moans Jayden.

"But germs develop every day! We need to stay on top of them, otherwise we'll all get diseases!" Asher replies.

Ami then diverts Asher's attention from cleaning. "You've been cooking a lovely Christmas dinner all day which you've enjoyed making, why don't you sit with us and enjoy eating it and then you can clean afterwards?" Ami suggests.

"O.K" Asher agrees.

* * *

><p>Ami then makes another announcement. "Right I'd just like to say that I'm glad that we're all having a Merry Christmas. Now there's something that I'd like to ask Lessbucks, Jezebel and Jeezy. Santa has given you three a special gift which is Superpowers. I want to offer you guys a special gift as well. Would you guys be part of The Relentless Rebel Gang, we could do with more members?"<p>

"Wow! I would be honoured too!" gasps Lessbucks as she is grateful that she now part of a family.

"That would be awesome!" shrieks Jezebel, "I've always wanted to do something like that!"

"HELL YEAH!" shouts Jeezy.

Everyone then cheers, welcoming the new members. The oven then rings, telling everyone that dinner is ready. The smell of the food then lures everyone into the kitchen. "Now that is the true meaning of Christmas!" Lessbucks says to herself with happiness. That's The Relentless Rebel Gang sorted!

* * *

><p>Finally we'll have a brief look at how Santa and his crew are celebrating Christmas at his workshop. Just the same as every year. Everyone is sitting round the table with him, having Christmas dinner, pulling Christmas crackers, telling jokes. However someone is missing! We head into Santa's workshop and see someone hunched miserably against the window. Someone miserable at Christmas? That shouldn't be! Well we see someone approaching him or her, hopefully trying to cheer him or her up and get him or her in the Christmas spirit.<p>

"Hey Donna, are you O.K?" asks a concerned voice.

Donna turns around and sees a loving Cupid smiling at her. She then says bitterly "Jezebel is so stupid for leaving here and going with that Jayden! He is disrespectful! He degrades women! He….."

Cupid interrupts "Come on now! We don't want you to end up like Santa now do we? He then kisses her on the lips and she kisses back. Looks like love is in the air there too!

Everybody is now celebrating Christmas with peace and joy.

This proves that family is worth more than "some old toy."

That was down to Christmas being saved thanks to The Relentless Rebel Gang, Santa's Reindeers, Tom and John.


End file.
